superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Agile is worst Agile
Progression in episode Unfortunately, Greg was not present for the first episode as he was bringing home the bacon that week, which prompted Alex and Jirard to sing "Be A Man" from Mulan. As Alex unleashes some sweet facts upon the masses, Jirard plays through the opening stage which appears to be a robot manufactory facility for Mavericks. Even though X no longer wears his armor pieces from X1, he does start with the ability to dash and takes down the whole factory within a matter of seconds from it's giant robot defender. As X returns to base, we are introduced to the X hunters, a group of Mavericks made to hunt down and destroy Megaman X. These three are named Agile, Serges and Violen and each are revealed to hold a piece of Zero whom self-destructed in the last game. Jirard chooses to hunt down the first robot master on the select screen, Wire Sponge. Starting off the stage right away by jumping into a wall to get a heart container and then venturing out into a wilderness like stage where orbs control the weather. Clearing his way through the robotic controlled and infested wilderness, including robot frogs and scorpions, X makes his way his battle with Wire Sponge which occurs in close quarters with him swinging his chains to reflect shots and using them to pull in close and up into the air to shoot down spikes to attack X. Briefly bantering back on forth on the silly appearance of this robot master and comparing him to a luffa and not really a sponge, then losing a life. In round 2, X brings Wire Sponge back down to a quarter of his health he does a rain dance like move to call in lightning which misses X, but the next spike projectile finishes him off. Round 3, Wire Sponge went down relatively easily this time and X gains the Strike Chain power, which extends a chain out from X's buster while giving him some sweet purple armor. Dusting himself off from Wire Sponge, X then headed off to the Dinosaur tank which went through a local city which also housed the next robot master, Wheel Gator. Riding in, under and on top of the tank and using newer, more aggressive looking Ride Armor, X seeing a strange room on his way to Wheel Gator that was not able to open (X Hunter Boss Room). Spending what seems like hours in game time, X finally reaches Wheel Gator and his room full of what is either blood of humans or robot oil. This fight proved to take some time but a few slaps to the face with the Strike Dild....Chain! Wheel Gator fell like a sack of potatoes and provided X with Spin Wheel and a new set of green coloration to his armor upon using it. Upon returning to base, X is warned by Dr. Cain that now there are three Mavericks out to hunt him and that he must defeat them in order to repair Zero. Going on a part hunt, Jirard takes X on a drive through the desert base of Overdrive Ostrich. Breaking down a wall in the stage to find an X Hunter which turns out to be Violen, and doing bravely in battle but loosing to his giant mace. Alex makes mention of the Hector Salamanca pictures to Jirard which help him loosen up after losing his bike and his chance to get the heart piece. But after dying to a scorpion toward the end of the level, Jirard and Alex call it a day. Completion List *Completed the Prologue *Introduced the X-Hunters *Obtained The Heart Piece in Wire Sponge's Stage *Defeated Wire Sponge and obtained the Strike Chain *Defeated Wheel Gator and obtained the Spin Wheel *Met Violen but lost to him Facts from Jirard and Alex Jirard: *It was revealed that out of the first three Megaman X games, that X3 was his least favorite. Enjoying this game as a solid sequel but holding the original over the second and third game. *Not as much a fact than a preference, but Jirard prefers the boss select music from X1 to X2. *Alex said that Jirard once came over to his house to do a Buster only playthrough of this game and beat the game in about 2 hours to completion. *Jirard refers to the Strike Chain as a floppy dildo. *He has admitted to possibly being nostalgia blind when comparing X2 to X1. Alex: *Originally, this game was supposed to be sold to the US as just another Megaman game. The NPC's in this game call X, Megaman, as a result of Capcom trying to sell it as another Megaman game. *Alex discusses the theory that Serges is Dr. Wily's brain put into a robot body. This is supported from the facial features and in his dialogue from Japan he makes mention of legendary scientists and such as well as knowing about Zero's past. *The Super Nintendo was made expandable so that cartridges could come with extra processing to make some games look better, such as this game. *The luffa is not an animal but is a gourd as well as a cleaning implement. *Dr. Cain rebuilds Wire Sponge in the manga. *Wheel Gator is influenced from the idea of Alligator's living in the sewers which is an urban legend which sprang from New York. (Editor Observational Fact): *Wire Sponge could be considered an animal since sponge's are animals but confused with plants due to them lacking most systems that animals have such as nervous or internal organs. But they are like a jellyfish in the way they are still in the animal kingdom and do not carry out photosynthesis. Question of the Week Atmosphere vs. Mechanics? Which of these two draw people to the game? Category:Mega Man X2 Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE